


Pillow Talk

by WishItWasTrue



Series: Have A Little Hope [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Swapfell, can be viewed as only brotherly if u want, fellswap, minor agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishItWasTrue/pseuds/WishItWasTrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sans is worried after the last human took all the undergrounds hope of ever returning to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> ahh so this is the first time I've ever posted anything I've written.. I'm much more of an artist than a writer, but sometimes I can't help but jot down what I'm thinking, especially if I cant draw it at the time and don't wanna forget what I was thinking.  
> so uh, hope anyone who reads this thinks it's ok >_> forgive my mistakes and shit, I'm no good at this.

He could tell sans wasn't asleep. papyrus was in sans bed, laying on his side, facing where sans lay next to him, eyes closed.

normally the smaller skeleton fell asleep pretty quick, his breath slowing and turning into a comfortable rhythm, and honestly it's what he craved to sleep well himself at night.  
the nightmares he typically endured rarely ever happened when sans lay next to him. but tonight there was no rhythmic sound of quiet air. sans breath was normal, telling him he hadn't fallen asleep. 

papyrus stayed quiet though, knowing sans tendency to pull away when confronted.  
his patience was rewarded when he felt a small shift on the bed, papyrus opened his eye sockets to see he had turned his head towards him, still laying on his back as he usually did. 

sans eyes were on him, the icy blue orbs alight with thought. he had his typical look of indifference, but it was etched with.. worry? there was clearly something on his lords mind.  
sans turned to look up at the ceiling again before speaking, "papy?" he asked, obviously already knowing papyrus was awake, asking more out of courtesy, as if he might refuse the conversation. "yes m'lord?"

sans eyes drifted down to his hands that lay across his rib cage. "are you happy?" 

papyrus hesitated with his answer.  
"what do you mean?"  
sans paused before replying,  
"with.. with everything. being stuck in underground, knowing there's no way out anymore, that it's just going to be the same thing everyday until we die, this repetitive, boring, hate filled, existence." 

his voice was quiet, barely showing a hint of an upset tone. he was always good at keeping his emotions hidden, well, except for anger, papyrus mused.

papyrus was silent, mulling over his words, knowing he wanted more than to just be reassured, he wanted the truth.

a few months ago, the hopes of ever returning to the surface were dashed, no one seemed to know exactly what had happened, but the souls were gone and from what he'd heard, entrances to the underground had been blocked off, making the likelihood of any more humans falling down very low.  
the most recent human probably had to do with all of that.  
now there really was no hope to get out from here. at first, the monsters were furious and rebelled.  
their queen had failed them, she had let the human win, taking all the souls with them. but it didn't take long for the anger to become depression.  
everything seemed to slow down, most monsters stopped caring, life became lethargic, there wasn't point in anything anymore. 

the typical fights monsters enjoyed decreased dramatically, but dusting was at an all time high as monsters began falling from their depression, whether from jumping into the deep waterfalls, or simply collapsing where they stood.

"no. I'm not happy with that." papyrus said truthfully.  
sans sighed softly, his eyes becoming sullen, he should have expected such a response. who could possibly be happy like this? it still ate away at him though, knowing he couldn't do anything to fix it.

papyrus continued, "but as long as I have you to spend the time with, I'm ok with such an existence. you make it all bearable, and I don't find it boring at all when I have you."

sans eyes had turned to him in surprise, judging whether or not he was lying. apparently accepting it as truth he looked away again, a small smile played at the corner of his mouth, his eyes still sullen, but less so. "idiot."  
it was said with affection and papyrus smiled, reaching out and pulling sans against his chest. 

his thoughts had drifted now, he wanted sans to be happy, what he said was true, but every monster understood the pain of this prison. "maybe there's still a way for us to escape.."  
it was barely audible, he was talking more to himself than to sans, thinking about the machine he sometimes tinkered with in the basement.  
from his fathers hard to read notes, it could possibly..

maybe he could do something about this. maybe, for his brother, he could fix this. 

Sans, unknown to any of their fathers work or the machine, clearly brushed off his hopeful words, but snuggled into his embrace "I suppose you're right. spending this existence with you does makes it quite a bit less boring." papyrus loved these moments, when sans would let his guard down, allowing him to hug him without punishment, typically a smack to the face. 

sans didn't like touching very much, so he lavished when he was allowed to hug him close and snuggle his small brother.

sans words were muffled as he pressed his face into papyrus's chest, speaking more to himself than to papyrus "at least I have you.."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should try continuing this, I mean I have some ideas for where it could go, but ahhh idk


End file.
